New Fate
by silvershark1987
Summary: There is a new threat to peace and Relena Peacecraft is the target. How will the gboys cope. There is an old dead ally running around but what is her link to wufei and why is there a long haired Heero with her
1. It Begins

New Fate

It Begins

This is my first fanfic so don't flame me without a good reason to.

This takes place 3 years after endless waltz when they are 19. There may be mature themes and some OOC later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or the people in it, just Spring and the plot. So don't sue me.

-/-

(27th January AC 195)

"Just hurry up will ya".

"Oh keep your goggles on we'll have her out in a jiffy".

"Well keep quiet about it or you'll wake up the whole colony".

4 mysterious figures dug into the earth at the top of a field of flowers as a fifth looked out for anyone who might be watching. It was dark on colony A0206 and the only sound was that of shovels digging up the newly laid earth in front of a gravestone and the constant panting of old, tired men.

'Chink' there was the sound of metal hitting wood as they reached their destination. After they brushed off all the soil they started to lift out the coffin.

"If he finds out about this he'll..."

"Shout at us about honour but he'll find out anyway, remember?"

"Oh yeh" said the one with moustache.

"We'd better get her fixed up if we want her to help with what we have planned" said the goggled man.

-/-

(16th June AC 199)

There was a small dark room with a vidscreen, a desk and a chair. The vidscreen was on and a soldier with a navy blue uniform was reporting the latest events. His face was fearful. It looked like his life was on the line and this bad news he was reporting was going to seal his death wish.

The man in the chair wasn't looking too happy about having more setbacks; it was if his men didn't want them to be built, they didn't want to rule the galaxy. It was becoming tiresome.

"However" the soldier said starting to look calm, "we are nearly ready and only have a few hundred left of the 10,000 you asked for, and my associates have found most of the offenders"

The man on the chair brushed a hand in his hair and grinned slightly showing a gold tooth.

"Soon Miss Peacecraft you will see why there is no such thing as true peace."

The small room was filled with evil manic laughter.

-/-

Location: colony in L1.

Mission: find Winter and bring him back to base.

Designation: Spring

A teen in a brown cloak walked out of the alley and into the crowd, her Prussian blue eyes behind her petal pink clown like mask showed no sign of emotion as her long, chocolate brown, braided ponytail hair swished behind her. She walked down the high street looking for any sign of Winter, she knew it wouldn't be easy; he was never easy to find, she guessed he never wanted to be found. However she was going to get them all back together, even if it was the last thing she did.

-/-

(Next time on New Fate)

"Another 'after marriage date' according to Duo'

"Hold on Summer I want a word with you"

"I don't know I lost count after the first few hundred"

"Grumpy grouch"

"FIND HIM NOW!"

-/-

Silvershark: So what do you think good, bad. E-mail me with your reviews and I'll tell you who "they" are. Maybe. It will get better I promise you and weirder too. And once again NO flames unless they are constructed arguments.

Chibbi Duo; "3 guesses who she's looking for. It's a shame it wasn't another woman looking for him" sits on monitor sniggering.

Silvershark: "ha ha Chibbi Duo you make me laugh" falls off chair giggling

Chibbi Heero: "hey that's not funny" pouts and walks off.

Silvershark: "sorry Chibbi Heero but it is funny," she said as she gets back on chair "Sayonara".


	2. Secrets Within The Group

New Fate

Secrets Within The Group

Now for the first chapter, but note that I will not continue unless I have reviews or I won't know what you think of it and how to make it better.

As you know the prologue was a bit weird but I will give you the answers to your questions soon enough, just hold on a tic I'm not very good at this.

Disclaimer: not mine yada, yada, and yada.

-/-

(Last time on New Fate.)

"Just hurry up will ya"

"Designation; Spring"

"We are nearly ready and only have a few hundred left of the 10,000 you asked for, and my associates have found most of the offenders"

"We'd better get her fixed up if we want her to help with what we have planned"

"Soon miss Peacecraft you will see why there is no such thing as true peace."

-/-

It was a clear sunny summer afternoon in the Sank Kingdom and all was peaceful. The birds were singing, children were playing in the park, adults going around their daily routine going to work or talking to the neighbours about how nice the weather was and what they were going to have for dinner later or where they were going on holiday, and Relena Peacecraft was sitting in her hot study, with her head on one hand while the other was signing the papers she had, bored to death.

Relena sighed as she thought of the unfairness of having to stay in while others were having fun. Again. 'Lucky buggers' she thought 'why should they have all the fun when I have to be stuck in here signing these papers, it's so not fair. If only Milliardo was here to help me it could be a lot better, but no that's too hard for him since he thinks his hands are too stained with blood to even step into the kingdom. Man I am bored… damn I should stop talking to Duo so much, he's starting to rub off on me'.

Relena had just finished signing the last document when her secretary, Martha, walked in with the palm pad in her hand and the usual smile on her face.

"Good afternoon Miss Relena, sorry I wasn't able to talk to you earlier, how was last night" she said eager to know what the man Mr. Milliardo had decided to date Miss Relena this time was like.

Relena's job as V.F.M. made her an important person, that and her personality and her good looks made her the most cuvated (wanted) person on earth. Martha had only known the V.F.M. for a year and a half but she had been considered a friend. As for her looks, Relena was only 19 but she looked as if she was in her mid twenties, her hair was tied up on her head in a bun showing off more of her face, she was wearing a forest green jacket with matching trousers, a white blouse with the short sleeves and a pair of bottle green high heeled shoes with straps that go over her toes and behind her heel, she also had a gold heart shaped locket on a long gold chain and a black leather strapped watch on her left arm. She looked… stunning, if Martha hadn't of known better she would have thought that miss Relena was an angel of god, well perhaps she was, no one could keep peace like she could.

Relena looked up from her desk "Good afternoon, really bad thank you" she said with the hint of a smile.

Martha looked like she was going to face fault at that answer, what happened to make it go so bad but act as if all went well. Relena smiled even more as she saw the reaction that Martha had given her.

"If you really want to know I had an unexpected visitor show up, two to be exact and they were in the form of Duo and Hilde Maxwell"

"What were they doing there?" Martha asked

"Another 'after marriage date' according to Duo" Relena answered "unfortunately they came over to our table and made complete and utter fools of themselves, and me, my date left in outrage after that" she then giggled at the thought of Duo and Hilde slurping their food and eating with their mouths open.

"How many dates have you been on so far?" asked Martha confused on who the Maxwell's were and how miss Relena knew them.

Relena sighed "I don't know I lost count after the first few hundred"

"What!"

"I'd better get going; Milliardo will skin me if I'm late for our daily talk. Can you take these down for me Martha and I'll see you tomorrow" said Relena now full of energy.

"Yes of course, see you tomorrow" and with that Martha took the documents and then left the room confused.

Relena opened her drawer and picked up her bag and made her way out of the office. As she was on her way home she thought of Duo and Hilde, they were living together for a while until Hilde got knocked up and Duo proposed to her (in an dank alley way (don't ask – see Charmed)), now Hilde's baby is a month old and Duo and Hilde are happily married. Speaking of marriage, Milliardo finally proposed to Noin and they are going to be married within the next month on Mars since they couldn't come back to Earth as the Terra Forming Project still needed to be completed. Quatre went back home after the Mariemaia incident with his 'army' and has taken over his father's company. Dorothy apologized to Quatre for stabbing him then went to the colonies and now works with a man called Simon Gregory who owns a large company; last anyone heard they were going out. Trowa went back to Catherine and the circus and it is the most popular place to visit. Wufei went with Sally and Lady Une to work for the Preventers although his emotional scars from the war are still there and his anger hadn't got any better ether, and then there's Heero. Relena stopped walking and looked up to the sky asking for answers. Heero went away after the Mariemaia incident and never came back, no one had heard from him, Duo even tried looking but gave up eventually. The only providers of his existence were of their memories and of the small brown teddy bear with the red ribbon he had given Relena for her birthday. Everything else was gone.

Relena resumed walking home unaware of the dark figure following her.

-/-

"Ouch, that hurt Summer, you didn't have to kick me so hard, I do have some nerves there you know" a teenage American boy complained as he rubbed his arm walking back to his seat by the side of a deep brown clown like mask and a brown cloak and took a sip of his drink. He was wearing black jogging bottoms and a white vest top under a royal blue unbuttoned shirt. The one now designated Summer was a teenage Chinese girl, the same age as the boy, with long black hair tied in pigtails and she wore a red Chinese style outfit. She also sat down on a chair by the side of another cloak and mask; however her mask was blood red.

"Do you think that your enemies are going to take it easy on you if they ask you to? No!" she shouted obviously pissed off at his remark. "You know you're the weakest of us and I've got to get you back into shape so you are AS strong as us so we can defeat the enemy, do you hear me Autumn!"

"Yes ma'am" he replied with a mock salute. _Man how did she become boss, just because she is Spring's best friend and Winter is missing_.

The door to the room suddenly opened and an old man with a makeshift leg a claw and goggles over his eyes (or were they his eyes), walked in with two disks in his hand. He went over to them and gave them the disks.

"This is your new mission, you will be heading out tomorrow, look at the data tonight, be at the hanger at 0700 hours". The teens then turned to leave.

"Hold on Summer I want a word with you". Summer stayed behind and autumn strolled out the door noticing DR J's angry face and the look of slight terror on her face _I guess Spring didn't tell DR J she was leaving_ and laughed down the hall to his dorm.

"I want you to tell me now where the hell is Spring and why the hell she didn't tell me and don't give me any lip or I will use you as my next gunny pig" he said unusually calm waiting for her answer.

"Well she went out to look for Winter and she didn't tell you 'cause she knew that you would say no, what else do you want to know," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, which DR J didn't notice. Luckily.

"Inform me when she contacts you or comes back" and with that he left.

"Grumpy grouch" she muttered before picking up her things then she left the room.

-/-

"Sir"

A man at the desk was interrupted from his thoughts when someone called to him. "What is it now Lieutenant" he gruffed, angry as usual.

"All but one of the offenders have been found and we are ready to monitor them as you ordered sir" the navy blue uniformed soldier said in salute on the computer screen.

"Good send them away… um… who did you not find as I asked you to" he said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Um… the Yuy boy sir"

"Damn, just the type of wrench that could jam up the mechanism of our plan. FIND HIM NOW!" he shouted the last bit so that his coffee showed that it was enough to make the room shake.

"Yes sir" the soldier gulped and then turned off the screen.

The man was consumed in darkness alone with his thoughts. _How could this happen. Urgh this boy is so difficult, why can't he stay with the others. Damn him_. He could only come up with one more word "damn".

-/-

(Next time on New Fate)

"Spring where the hell have you been"

"I feel that someone is watching me other than you"

"I think I know where he may be hiding"

"Start with the Dorlan girl"

"Welcome back Meiran"

-/-

Well what do you think? I just seemed to have writers block so I guess it could have been better. Don't forget I won't write the next chapter until I have reviews so get those keyboards clicking

Silvershark


	3. Heero Revealed?

New fate

Heero Revealed?

Sorry its been so long but people are just to lazy these days, no I am not talking about me, its you for not giving me any reviews and my dad for not reinstalling Microsoft office (so I had to do it), but now I can finally format my chapters the right way but in the process I lost the original chapter 2 (it was probably 5 pages long) so I got to start all over again, I might even write it out on paper first (at least exams are now over).

Disclaimer: not mine, never was.

-/-

(Last time on New Fate)

"Another 'after marriage date' according to Duo"

"Hold on Summer I want a word with you"

"I don't know I lost count after the first few hundred"

"Grumpy grouch"

"FIND HIM NOW!"

-/-

"Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ." The room next door was filled with babyish wailing, the occupants of the nearby bed stirred from their sleep.

"God damn kill the baby would ya" a hoarse voice called out. The other figure suddenly sat up in bed.

"I hope you mean shut it up Duo or I will kill you" she said angered then laid back down.

"Course I do Hilde, I'm not about to kill the thing that binds us together" he replied upset that Hilde would accuse him of suggesting murder when he was only using the terms used with an engine. "But I do hope it will be you who will tend to the baby and…" he was suddenly stopped when he heard the familiar sound of someone sleeping. "How the hell does she do that"?

Duo walked into the next room and picked up the child, the child that was only a month old, the child that encouraged Duo into marrying Hilde, the child that bound them together, and the child that kept them up all night. The baby had Duo's hair but Hilde's eyes. They sparkled like the night sky and were very powerful _almost like Heero's_. The baby instantly stopped crying.

"That's better all you wanted was to be hugged didn't you, you little devil just like your old man" he paused and his face hardened "I'll look after you the way my father never could". By that time the child was asleep "Hun, you and your mother are just alike, you get to sleep easily. 'Yawn' goodnight Helen, sweet dreams" Duo put Helen back down in her cradle then went back to bed, the only thing out of the ordinary was that of a shadow watching the whole thing and was the cause of the incident.

-/-

"Sir, sir" a cadet called out "I think I know where he may be hiding sir"

The dark figure turned around in the chair "where do you think he is then cadet, I don't want a repeat like last time so only tell me if you are sure that it is him, I don't want my men going after an old man again" he remembered his men scaring a man with a beard, a wooden leg and green eyes in the street.

"Well we only got a glimpse of him, but how many people go around wearing cloaks slinking in the shadows sir," said the cadet trying to get in a joke. It was not working.

"Go and keep an eye on him cadet" the man said. _I wonder if he knows what is going on, I doubt it._ As the cadet left the room was once again filled with manic laughter

-/-

"Mr. Winner, a word if you please" a short thin brunet asked walking into the office.

The blond teen looked up from the report he was reading to address his secretary. "Yes Alice, what is it" curious to why she was looking so excited about. It may have been the fact that she was going to be married in the next week but she was too happy for that.

"I have just received a call from Gloria who is at L1 at the moment that one of your employees has sighted" she paused "has sighted…"

"Not again Alice, I have heard that you have found him at least 10 times and now I am fed up of it, its probably going to end up as a man with a beard or something, just like last time, cept he had a leg missing and the wrong eye colour and don't forget about the jaw line, now just leave me in peace." _I can't believe she is doing this again._ Quatre wasn't angry with Alice for trying to find his friend but it was no use they all ended up being someone else. It was getting tiresome and annoying.

"But Mr. Winner that person we have found fits all the criteria, the same hair colour, the same eye colour, the same facial expression even the same death glare, I'm sure it is him I know it is" Alice was getting desperate now, she needed him out. "Oh and by the way Mr. Rashid cave me this to give to you, he said it was very important, very secret. He wouldn't even let me see it as well as the last ones he gave you. You aren't doing anything illegal are you" she added in.

"No of course not Alice, its just something very high up that's all" taking the file. He then picked more files from the desk "can you make sure these get to miss Williams quickly please".

Alice took the files and walked to the door "of course Mr. Winner I'll get to it right away, by the way what is in those files Mr. Rashid gives you" hiding a grin, _one day you will finally crack and tell me but I have to probe you for the information first_.

That really pissed Quatre off but he didn't show it. "For the last time Alice you are not liable to know so stop asking pathetic questions and get out" (very OOC isn't it) then started to read the report. Alice left the office. Quatre didn't mean to be angry with Alice but she got on his nerves when it came to the reports from Rashid. No one else new it not even his Gundam friends but he was rebuilding the Gundams in a secret base under the sands of Arabia with the help of Rashid and the other Maguanac's and they were nearly complete but it was a hard business trying to get enough Gundanium alloy and explosives without creating suspicion. Quatre knew that there was going to be a war soon, that's why he was building the Gundams, but he didn't know when or why or what will happen in the meantime and he sensed it would be as bad or maybe worse than the last one and he didn't know if he or the others would want to fight if they had a choice, their mental and emotional scars still hadn't healed yet. Quatre didn't want to think about that so he resumed reading, for now.

However on the other side of the door Alice was making her way to miss Williams' office.

_You may have won this round Quatre Winner but I will get that info off of you even if I have to pry it off from your cold dead fingers_.

-/-

"I can't come back yet I still have to find Winter… he can wait… so can that… so… how am I supposed to get there in 3 hours… but it's at base… 6 months… L1… Autumn can take over… well what do you suggest… no way in hell I am going to do that… ok I'll go with the former… see you there… goodbye Summer" a dark figure stood at the edge an the alleyway. The phone was put in the left pocket on the inside of the cloak and a watch that was hanging on the arm was pulled up to the mask. It read 12:46 pm. The hand was put down and the figure started to run. _I'm going to have to be quick if I am going to make the next shuttle_. The figure was so deep in thought that they had run to the other end of the ally way and they didn't notice the unlucky person with a grocery bag that had passed the entrance to the ally at that precise moment and bumped into them. Both were knocked to the ground.

"Oh god I am so sorry I didn't see y…" as the masked figure helped with picking up the groceries that had fallen out of the bag during the fall they noticed the face of the other person who they had run into. He was very tall with hair growing the wrong way. _Oh Kuso, of all of the people I had to run into I had to run into Trowa. I hope he does not see the connection or we'll both be in trouble._ Trowa looked into the masked figures eyes; they were a dangerously deep Prussian blue just like someone else he knew and the petal pink mask showed them off really well. The person behind the mask was obviously a woman as her figure was small, even if she had on a brown cloak, and that voice was defiantly feminine.

"No its ok" he said breaking the silence (finally) "I should have noticed you running towards me, my attention was elsewhere" (god I may have a heart attack) and taking the blame. The girl looked like she would have a heart attack (I guess I'm not the only one) _Trowa never said that much in one go to strangers_ but kept her unreadable mask on. She then immediately remembered what she was running for "uh I have to go" and with that she left, running down the next alleyway. Trowa watched on as she ran out of sight _why does she seem so familiar, is it because she has eyes like Heero._ He just shrugged and then left down the street to the circus he was living at with his sister Catherine.

-/-

Relena looked out from the open doorway in her room that leads to a small balcony thinking of the past; the war, the death of her foster father Mr. Dorlan, the Gundams and their pilots, Mariemaia, OZ, her brother Milliardo, White Fang, Heero. It was always the same, she would sit there on the ledge of the balcony thinking of 'after colony 195' and how it had changed her life. But this time it was different, this time she did not feel comfort, this time she did not feel safe. She knew someone was watching her but it was not the person she wanted it to be, this time it was a stranger. Relena looked up to the sky that was getting dark. _Something is not right, is there a war coming on that I didn't see before, are me and my people in danger "_it's strange, I feel that someone is watching me other than you" she stated "what am I to do, what will happen, what will be the outcome?" as she spoke the CD player she had playing 'misfit by Amy Studt' changed to '10,000 miles by Mary Chaplin Carpenter' Relena listened to the music

Fare thee well  
My own true love  
Farewell for a while  
I'm going away  
But I'll be back  
Though I go 10,000 miles

10,000 miles  
My own true love  
10,000 miles or more  
The rocks may melt  
And the seas may burn  
If I should not return

Oh don't you see  
That lonesome dove  
Sitting on an ivy tree  
She's weeping for  
Her own true love  
As I shall weep for mine

Oh come ye back  
My own true love  
And stay a while with me  
If I had a friend  
All on this earth  
You've been a friend to me

Relena thought how funny it was to hear that song when she was thinking of her one true love, shame he did not feel the same way. But then she got an idea, _what if he did feel that way and he was acting like that woman in the song, nah that is just something he wouldn't do, he is not like that. But still._ Relena sighed, what was she to do, she was in danger and her blue-eyed suicidal hero was nowhere to be seen. In fear of her life she closed the doors, locked them and went down to dinner.

-/-

"Spring where the hell have you been" Autumn silently laughed as he made his way to the conference room where Dr. J and the girls were, having a heated discussion on how to go about telling an adult where you are going and how long you will be out. When he opened the door he saw Dr. J standing at the head of the table with something in his claw, Spring was on the left standing next to him, hands on the table and she was looking angrily at Dr. J shouting something _probably an excuse or she is telling him to shut up _also with something in her hand, then Summer was sitting next to her trying to look innocent. _It's strange_ _ever since her resurrection she has been acting weird, Spring said that Summer and Wufei must have switched personalities, I wonder why and how that could of happened, do they know each other from her past life_. Autumn sat down opposite to Summer and watched the exchange of words between Spring and Dr. J.

"I am not a child, I am a 19 year old woman and I can look after myself, if you have a problem with that you can go stick it up where the sun don't shine" Summer looked up at her best friend who had uttered such words. Spring only said something like that when she was really pissed off and she was really pissed off.

"Guys calm down, I'm sure we can come up with a peaceful solution, why do you have to fight" Summer said motioning with her hands, but she was ignored.

"If you feel that way you will not be doing this mission, you can stay in your dorm until I see fit" before Spring could make a sound Dr. J grabbed the disc from her and walked out of the conference room door. Spring, Summer and Autumn looked flabbergasted at each other surprised at Dr. J's actions and knowing that with only two people on the mission it would be a lot harder.

Autumn looked over to Spring "I can't believe he took you off the mission" he then put on his 'cool' snigger "I guess you should have not run off. You should have seen your face" he walked up to Spring "now whose pathetic Hehehahahe" he was rewarded with a punch to the gut. Autumn was now face down on the ground as Spring gave him a kick in the… "Ouch" was all he managed to squeeze out.

'I don't know why you are here Autumn, you are so weak you can be beaten by a girl" Spring seethed through her teeth looking toward hell (downwards) "all I did was go find our last member and all I get is this, I feel so angry"

Summer stood up trying to give comfort and support to her best friend "Are you ok, are you going to be alright?" Autumn decided to play it safe and crawled out of the conference room, but listened to the conversation by putting his left ear to the door. Both girls sat down, suddenly Summer's face hardened. "Don't worry, justice will be served when all of us are through with our enemy"

Spring looked at her friend and smiled "now that's the fighter I know, I wondered where you'd gone"

Summer looked back happily "It didn't take me long after the fight with Dr. J to get my memory back, although it has been four years" both girls stood up again and hugged, Summer would be a lot more useful now she had her memory.

"Four very long years" whispered Spring "Welcome back Meiran" and they both went out the door to train even though Dr. J told Spring to go to her dorm. They did not notice Autumn hiding in a shadow knowing what they had talked about. _So that's what Spring meant by switching personalities, but I still don't know how she switched with Wufei, I will have to research her._

-/-

"You asked for me sir" a calm and collected man in uniform and a high rank (general) walked up to the evil mans desk (no I am not revealing him yet).

The man in the chair turned round. "Are they all ready"

"Yes sir all mobile suits are complete" the general then looked uncertain "who will we start with first"

The evil man grinned. "Start with the Dorlan girl"

-/-

(Next time on New Fate)

"I can't take this any more"

"You've disobeyed orders Spring"

"If they have as much as I think they have we are going to be in a lot of trouble"

"They've got Relena"

"HEERO"

-/-

Silvershark: Oh no what is going to happen to Relena, how did Meiran come back to life when she was buried then blown to bits, where is Heero.

Heero kitty: Here I am

Silvershark: No I mean in the story

Heero kitty: Ok. Se ya

Silvershark: Bye. Ok I may take a little longer to finish the next chapter as my brothers and sisters have finished school and will be fighting over the comp. But if you are confused about things about the story just wait until Wufei finds out about the 'Cloaked ones' then you will know, ok? Well it should get better. Sayonara


	4. Found Out

New Fate

Found Out

YES I FINALLY UPDATED!

No I'm here, I'm still alive, just haven't been able to finish this chapter before my comp got a virus so I've been having to do it again loads of times. And don't say that I should have back up files on discs, 'cause I did but my mum used them for her comp and she deleted my files and now I don't have any back up discs to save them on. I think my second go was the best. Oh well here goes.

Disclaimer: if I owned anyone I would be married to Yue Reed by now. (:

-/-

(Last time on New Fate)

"Spring where the hell have you been"

"I feel that someone is watching me other than you"

"I think I know where he may be hiding"

"Start with the Dorlan girl"

"Welcome back Meiran"

-/-

Loading…

File Found…

Accessing data on Summer…

NAME: Meiran Chang.

ALIAS: Summer.

MADIN NAME: Long.

GENDER: Female.

AGE: 19.

COLONY OF BIRTH: Colony A0206.

STATUS: Married.

LIVING FAMILY: Husband - Wufei Chang.

COMMENTS: Caught amnesia after a fierce battle, no one thought she had survived.

Autumn looked at the laptop screen as the page brought up the data on his comrade, however as soon as it came up the screen went blank and was replaced with a black screen with the words 'Your nicked' in big white letters. "What the!"

"It's a safe guard Autumn, it stops intruders like you from reading confidential information" Autumn whipped around at the voice. Spring was standing in the doorway with her back to the frame, arms crossed and a frown on her face. "What were you doing on that anyway".

"How the hell did you know I was in here" Autumn asked calming down and also put on a frown.

"This" Spring pulled out a device from her pocket "It's connected to my laptop and if there is any unauthorized access to certain files, this device receives a message from the laptop and I come running. So, what were you doing?"

"N-n-nothing, I was just curious that's all, no harm done" Autumn was scared of his comrade now.

"Out" Autumn practically ran out the room as the room quivered at Spring's quiet order. Spring sat down at her laptop and decoded the page and went back on the downloading page _how much of this did he see._

-/-

(Next Day)

"Wufei, why are you giving me the cold shoulder" with a rumour of an attack coming soon the Preventers were investigating every aspect of the situation and trying to get rid of the problem before it became known to the public. Wufei and Sally were on their way back from a colony that had rumours of a mobile suit plant making Taurus suits there, but it was only a rumour and there was no factory. Nothing.

"What are you talking about onna?" grunted Wufei like usual.

Sally looked disgruntled "That, you've been treating me like you treat Annie in the cafeteria, you used to treat me better when you were a kid, what happened Wufei?"

Wufei stopped typing in the report for Lady Une and turned his eyes to his partner "I grew up".

_That was weird_ Sally thought making a strange face.

"You know if the wind changes you'll stay that way onna".

"STOP CALLING ME ONNA" sally screamed "I can't take this any more, someone get me out of here"(get it).

Wufei merely resumed typing on the laptop, _you're getting to close Sally and I cannot have that._

-/-

However on the same colony a secret underground factory WAS producing Taurus suits (how they managed to keep it from the Preventers even I don't know) but even if the Preventers couldn't find the factory someone else did and had been infiltrating it for an hour. Just outside the factory where it was safe three cloaked figures met and took their masks away from their faces "What did you two find" a female voice asked.

"Taurus'. Lots of Taurus'" another female voice replied. She looked from one figure to the other "If they have as much as I think they have we are going to be in a lot of trouble".

"We can't have that, at all costs we can't let another war start, too many people died in the last two," the first figure stated. She turned to the third figure "What did you find".

"Lots of things, even who I assume is the boss, but what worries me is that there was no pilots, it seems that this organization is stealing Zechs's idea for Mobile dolls" the third figure said in a male's voice. "What did you find?"

The first figure leaned against a wall "an unguarded control room, they have information about the gundam pilots including their whereabouts, all the others too".

"Did you find out where Heero is?"

"No, it seems that he has managed to elude them for now, but on the file they have for him they have traced his position to L1 after a subordinate claimed he had spotted him".

The male figure looked thoughtful for a minute "weren't you on L1 recently" the first figure nodded " well maybe they saw you and thought it was him, the two of you do look a lot alike after all". (If you haven't figured out who they are yet you obviously haven't been paying attention).

"Could be…" the second figure paused as a ringing sound interrupted their quiet talk. The first figure picked up the ringing cell phone from her pocket and worriedly answered it. "Spring here" her face became distorted as a loud male voice, which the other two could hear came from the speaker.

"You've disobeyed orders Spring, I told you to stay in your dorm until further notice, why did you have to disobey me".

"Because this is a three man job and without me there would only be two, so get over it".

"Why you, when you get back here you'll be in so much trouble…"

"So what, it was worth it with all the information we have found, oh and by the way Relena is about to be kidnapped".

"WHAT" the other two figures yelled.

Spring looked at the others "quiet down or they'll hear you".

"To late" the three turned round to find ten armed soldiers looking at them.

Spring got a shocked look on her face and slowed and quietened her speech "Dr. J I'm gonna have to call you back" Spring then stopped the call and put her phone back in her pocket.

"You three think your so tough sneaking in here like that but your sloppy we knew that you were there the whole time" the soldier at the front said with a grin "we'll teach you for sneaking in".

And that was that, the soldiers attacked the three figures, but were easily taken out. "Search them" Spring ordered and all three looked in the soldiers' pockets.

"What have you found?" Autumn asked standing up.

"Card Key…card key…handkerchief…chocolate bar…radio." Summer looked at the strange objects that some of the soldiers she had checked had been carrying.

"You think you got it bad" Spring complained "I've got a card key, a packet of chewing gum, a nail file, a pocket protector, headache pills…a watch and…a spinning top?"

"What are these guys, Kids?" Autumn laughed at the irony of it "and we thought they were tough, they're nothing but a bunch of wimps".

"What did you get Autumn"?

"Uh…car keys…photos of a woman…uh…OK not going to mention them…and…hey look at this". All three looked at a card in Autumn's hand "The Star Finders Association".

Spring walked toward a Jeep that was parked not to far away "Well what are we waiting for lets get going. We have to save Relena".

Summer gave out a sigh "I hate it when she does that".

-/-

Anne Une was looking at a file about a possible terrorist factory on the earth, however she wasn't thinking about the terrorists, she was thinking about the last time she was in L1.

_Anne Une was with Mariemaia, they had left Trowa's circus 5 minutes ago and was making their way back to the hotel When she saw him._

"_HEERO" Anne ran towards the mysterious pilot as fast as she could in such a heavy crowd with Mariemaia trying to keep up behind. Anne had ran down 2 two streets before she lost him "Anne what happened, why did you run off like that all of a sudden"._

"That had to be Heero, he's been missing so long he had to be found sometime" but in her heart Anne knew that she was lying to herself again, no one could find pilot 01, not even Duo. It was hopeless. Anne looked back down at the document, it said that the terrorists were trying to transport gundanium and explosives to the Sahara desert without detection, but her Preventers had detected it. 'Maybe I'll get Quatre to take a look at this'.

"Lady Une, lady Une, You need to see this" a preventer ran into the room holding a fax from Pagan.

Anne Une took hold of the fax and read it through ignoring the subordination. A surprised look added itself to her face, and she read it three more times "They've got Relena".

-/-

(Next time on New Fate)

"I… uh… I… um… well… you see… uh… we… I… um… uh oh".

"We were too late".

"A WAR IS ABOUT TO START AND WE CANT FIND HEERO".

"What are you going to do with me"?

"We've been away too long".

-/-

ABOUT TIME I GOT THIS UP! Look who's in trouble, poor Quatre, Lady Une is gonna kill him, AND WHERE THE HELL DID HEERO GO. Even I don't know which is bad since I am the writer; I can just see the anime headlines now PERFECT SOLDIER ILLUDES AUTHOR. Oh well at least I updated, come on Sesshomaru kitty time for bed.

Sesshomaru kitty raises an eyebrow.

Hey its 11:55 I want to go to bed -_-' see ya.


	5. Quatre Sweats

New Fate

Quatre Sweats

YES ANOTHER UPDATE!

The title of this chapter is funny because it means Quatre is gonna get a call from Lady Une (Hahaha) so lets see how that is going along. Also I need to point out that I am working by ear and that everything I write down will be spur of the moment and not premeditated, which means I am making it up as I go along.

I would also like to say that I am changing the rating from K+ to T as there will be disturbing scenes later on, I may even change it to M, just to let you know.

Disclaimer: don't own, never will

-/-

(Last time on New Fate)

"I can't take this any more"

"You've disobeyed orders Spring"

"If they have as much as I think they have we are going to be in a lot of trouble"

"They've got Relena"

"HEERO"

-/-

(POV)

First there was darkness… and silence, except shallow breathing and a low quiet humming… it was also hot and confining… a strong smell of sweat and spices tickled my nose, not at all enticing. The fabric wrapped around me like a cocoon, protecting me from the outside world. My hair sticking to my face in comfort, but also in restraint, a dull pain constrains my lower half. Then… suddenly, a noise. Quiet footsteps alert me to there being more than just I in my confines; I open my eyes and listen. The footsteps stop and a light shines from a distance, distorted by the fabric that is over my face, the footsteps return and I realise that they are coming towards me. They stop again, only this time the being that created them is only a metre away, I hear a small clatter of metal on wood and then an urge to turn onto my front just a little bit, by now I can hear breathing from this other being. I feel pressure on my shoulder, and a gentle shake finishes arousing me from my slumber.

The being speaks "Noin"

(Normal POV, hahaha you thought it would be Relena I know you did)

Noin untangled herself from the bed sheets as Zechs picked up a food tray, "What time is it" she croaked as she sat with her back against the headboard, throat sore from waking up.

"0815 hours" Zechs answered, placing the tray on her lap, "how are you feeling". He looked at her, searching her eyes for any sign of regret, but didn't find any.

"Sore and a little tired, but ok" Noin said, still croaking a little, she coughed a little to get rid of it then started eating breakfast.

Zechs looked worried, he had something that he had to tell Noin and it was very important. "Noin" she looked up at him as he grabbed a hold of her hand, "We've been away too long". Noin looked confused, Zechs prepared himself for what was next to come, it was not easy thinking about it, less talk about it. "Noin, Relena has been kidnapped, I need to get back to sought this out… will you come with me".

Noin was surprised, she thought that he would say at least one thing about what they had done last night. Her insides squirmed as she thought about it, but her head wanted to think about the matter at hand and she listened to Zechs about what was going on. "Of course I will, did you think you could leave me behind, like I would want to not help save Miss Relena" Non finished her breakfast and then got up to get dressed.

Zechs looked grateful "thank you Noin" she only turned and winked at him.

-/-

"Master Quatre there's a call from colonel Une" Quatre looked up from his companies financial reports as one of the Maguanac soldiers Abdul ran into his office in Arabia. After Alice's suspicious questions, Quatre left the office in space and moved back down to earth so he could supervise, even though Rashid and the others could rebuild the gundams efficiently, they had helped him with Sandrock many times, he still felt still felt the need to be there for construction, or maybe it was to get away from Alice.

"Send her through" Quatre replied to Abdul and then faced his phone screen. A vision of Colonel Une came onto the screen, "it's good to see you again Lady Une" Quatre greeted.

"Likewise" Une smiled, but then sobered "However this is not a social call but a Preventer associated one" Quatre gave a confused look. "Our intelligence has reported gundanium alloy and explosives as well as other materials being shipped to an area near your location" Quatre looked scared, however Colonel Une took it as surprise and worry "I would like you to see if you can find out who is getting the shipments and try to find out their purpose". Even though Quatre was not technically a preventer, he did help financially and gave information on those he could get contacts with and he'd go on a small mission or two depending on if it was near to him and he had the advantage because of his status.

Quatre became pale _how am I going to get out of this_. "Uh, lady Une, there is no… need to, uh… get a hold of…" he stuttered, lady Une became curious.

"Quatre what's going on… are you sweating?" now lady Une was REALLY curious.

Quatre looked around his office "I… uh… I… um… well… you see… uh… we… I… um… uh oh".

Lady Une's eyes widened, "YOU'RE the one ordering the gundanium aren't you Quatre" she practically shouted. Quatre winced under the ferocity. "I can't believe you Quatre, why are you trying to rebuild the gundams, are you trying to start a war?"

"I'm not trying to start a war" Quatre defended "I just have a bad feeling that something is going to happen and when it comes we'll be needing them, as soon as there is no more use for them they will be destroyed" he promised.

Colonel Une was shocked, even Quatre who didn't know about the rumours going round Preventers about mobile suit factories and terrorist threats he still felt the gundams were needed, she wondered if he could sense the future or something. Finally she came up with an idea, "Fine Quatre, I'll turn a blind eye, but only because I know that something is up and because of your premonition" and with that colonel Une nodded and cut the transition.

Quatre let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sighed, "that went better than I thought it would".

-/-

"We were too late" Spring, Summer and Autumn looked at the scene before them, police cars had taken residence at Relena's home and there were police and other people down on the car park, some police were going in and out of the manor.

Autumn looked worried "We'd better go, I don't want them thinking we had anything to do with this".

"You're right" Summer replied "there's no sense in getting caught before we find out what's going on, we'll just have to watch the news". And with that the three turned and left for the place they called home.

-/-

Relena woke up in a dark room, she was lying on a small cot that had only the thinnest of sheets and the room gave off a faint smell that someone had died in there. As she sat up she could hear something from outside the room move, like a chair, and then the door opened. The new light blinded Relena but the voice that spoke sent shivers down her spine.

"Well miss Peacecraft, nice to see you're awake" the man from the dark office appeared from the door and leaned on the doorframe.

"What are you going to do with me?" playing in politics for a long time gave Relena the strength to verbally fight back without fear in the voice and she was using all she knew to find out what was going on and what was going to happen.

"Touchy today aren't we miss Peacecraft, so as punishment, the Maxwell's will be the first to die." The man was about to leave when Relena cried out; he loved for people to suffer.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously, no reason to get him worked up over nothing.

The man started out the door, just before he closed it, he paused contemplating the idea, "you can call me Eric" and he closed the door.

"Duo" Relena thought out loud "Hilde, Helen, I'm sorry".

-/-

"I can't believe we were too late".

"They probably sped up the mission when they realised that we were in the base looking at the data".

"They may have even changed the plans".

"Or put a trap in one of them".

"What do you mean Spring?"

"I mean they could have had one of the files show us a base that they have armed and ready to attack us if we get near".

"These guys are gonna be dangerous, we're not powerful enough to beat them ourselves".

"Are you suggesting that we're weak Autumn?"

"No, I mean that with all our power, we ain't gonna beat them".

"GREAT, NOW WE CAN'T EVEN LOOK AFTER OURSELVES".

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT, THIS IS A WAR WE ARE TALKING ABOUT, THEY KIDNAPPED THE PRINCESS".

"WE HAVE TO ALL BE UNITED, EVEN WITH THE PREVENTERS".

"BUT ONE IS MISSING".

"AARRGGHHHH, A WAR IS ABOUT TO START AND WE CANT FIND HEERO".

"I wonder where he is, that b*st*rd"

"SUMMER COME ON WE'RE GOING".

"Going, where?"

"TO FIND THAT BLASTED BROTHER OF MINE"

-/-

(Next time on New Fate)

"DUO, behind you".

"_Stupid women getting themselves into trouble like this_".

"You wont win this".

"Looks like you got some nasty bruises miss Peacecraft".

"AMI".

-/-

Damn the future looks dark, but I love this next chapter it's so cool, I cant wait to finish it. Either I get reviews or you don't get to see the next chapter, you're choice, bye.


End file.
